Thicker than water
by Abbeldy
Summary: AU: Supernatural. Setting is Litchfield, the characters are slightly different.
1. Chapter 1

Alex Vause walked into the gray building in a scratchy neon orange uniform and winced at the headache it gave her. As she walked down the halls, following a squeaky human named Morello, her vampyr nose was overwhelmed with smells that she hadn't been subjected to in years. She smelled the illegal witchy brews, blood – both human and animal, wizards – who always smelled faintly of fire, shapeshifters – who carried with them the small of the animal they shifted into, warlocks – who thought bathing was for the weak, other vampyrs and the stench of dog – the wearwolves. She was one of the old ones. She hadn't lived in a mixed community in over 300 years and she wrinkled her nose in quiet distaste as she walked down to be "processed". There, her blood was taken and she was given a strip search.

After the horrendous process, she was led to a room where her face scrunched up and she forced herself to relax at the bark of a warlock, signaling her to get ready for her picture for her ID. Litchfield. How she ended up in this damned place only Lilith knew. She struggled to not snarl as she was overwhelmed with the smell of the werewolf that had just entered the room. She felt sheer rage being subjected to such demeaning environments where a fucking werewolf was in charge of her. Her teeth elongated in tune with her emotions and she pricked her lip. Her eyes went dark at the taste of her blood, but she retracted her fangs and turned sharply at a low growl from the wolf.

"A Vampyr! And an old one at that. Man, we haven't had one of those in a while!" The warlock chuckled as he took her picture. Alex ground her teeth, reading Mendez on his badge. She made a note to watch him at all times. The werewolf named Bennet just looked on quietly. He looked perfectly human, but she could smell the stink of dog on him a mile away. She hated that they had put her in a mixed species penitentiary. Stupid, small-minded, miserable judge with his prejudice against everything vampyr. In all her 536 years, she hadn't ever been in this position.

After her picture, she was shown into a room with six bunks by a high pitched human. She found the girl oddly entertaining as she listened to her natter on about her wedding. Alex was given a toothbrush and some tissue by the human, Morello. She looked around the room and spotted another vampyr but she looked at her coldly and looked away. She really wasn't in the mood to socialize as she reminisced about the good old days with her human pets and her kingdom. Sure, hawking human blood was illegal, but man, she had done such a fabulous job with her blood ring. Vause was a name that had been feared and respected through all species. If they could see her now. She glanced up from her bunk as she heard the buzzer go off. The other vampyr said that it was dinner and Alex was a little shocked that it was only 4pm. It was odd to "eat" so soon, but shrugged it off as she didn't want any attention.

She made her way to the dining hall, shuffling along the corridor and the smells, sights and sounds invaded her sharp senses. She followed her roommates to the serving line and was handed a bottle of what looked like blood. She took it from the shifter who was serving, nodding her thanks. She looked at the bottle and wondered if it was animal or that synthetic crap that was floating about with great popularity nowadays. She knew it was a hope in Lilith's Lair that it would actually be human. It was banned, unless given voluntarily.

She meandered her way through the crowd and made her way to a table where Morello and a bushy haired vampyr were sitting. She also spotted a shifter who smiled at her and she got the faint scent of bear. Morello introduced her to the table. "Um, this is Alex Vause, she's new. This is Nicky Nichols and Big Boo." She said, offering Alex a small smile. Alex nodded at them both and opened her bottle. She raised it to her lips and took a swig before immediately spitting it out. "Oh sweet Lilith! What the fuck is this shit?" She asked, staring at the bottle with revulsion.

Nicky burst out laughing "Have you never tasted rat's blood before?" She said, looking at Vause with amusement glinting in her eyes.

"Fuck no. Who drinks this shit?" Alex asked, looking over at the other tables.

"Well, you will princess. This is your only ration on blood. The other meals are human trash." Nicky said, motioning for Alex to drink up. "You can't hoard this either. It is conditioned to congeal in an hour. So glug glug oh dark one." Nicky said, still laughing at Alex's horrified face.

Alex looked at the other vampyrs drinking the blood with no reaction to it and looked back mournfully at the blood. She inhaled deeply and swallowed the entire bottle in one go. Her eyes darkned, but she stayed in control as she felt her body react to the blood. It wasn't as good as deer and she craved human. She glanced over at Morello, before hearing a small growl from Nicky. She raised her eyebrow at her as she closed the cap of the now empty bottle.

"She ain't a meal Vause. Make sure you get that!" Nicky said, casually draping her arm across her. Alex nodded and moved an inch as the shifter, Big Boo, sidled up close. "I'm available." She said waggling her eyebrows and Alex controlled her face to avoid cringing. "Thanks but I'm not really into bestiality." She said, getting up and walking over to dump her bottle in the trash. She jerked her head back at a whistle and looked at Boo making a crude gesture towards her. For what felt like the 15 millionth time, she wondered _how_ she let herself get caught!

**A/N: So, I'm trying something new. I don't know how this will pan out, let me know if you guys are interested in this type of thing and maybe I'll continue it. I know I still have Violins I'm writing, but I couldn't get this out of my head since the S2 premiere and Prepon looked so deliciously vampire-y! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing**

Alex "woke" up after her nap. She didn't really sleep, but let her breathing and body functions, including movement, slow down into a restive state. This helped her conserve the miserable amount of energy that she got from that shitty bottle of rat's blood. It had tasted awful. The only animals she had tasted were bear and deer, but then, she realized that she cared about them more than the irritating human race. She never felt even a little bit of remorse the few times she had felt life slipping away as she drank.

Thinking of humans took her back to a time when she had human slaves. The people in her ring were a mix of vampyrs and humans. She sometimes took them as lovers, sometimes slaves, sometimes; she just used them to curb her bloodlust. Drinking from humans was something she loved. To take something so dear as a part of their life force from someone so perfect was truly beautiful. She remembered the times and it went on as she skipped through the years and landed on ten years ago. On a particular blonde to be exact. She was a feisty human named Piper and as soon as Alex had seen her in the bar, innocently applying for a waitressing job, Alex had known that she had to have her, possess her, consume her. Alex inhaled the memory of the smell of her skin, the taste of her blood and the sheer force of wetness at the thought of her pussy against her lips. She squirmed uncomfortable in her bed and smiled at what would have happened when Piper got indicted.

Just forcing Piper to remember her was enough to make Alex grin sadistically. She knew that the blonde had wanted to wipe those four years from her memory and move on, but Alex wasn't going to allow her to. She was obsessed and when a vampyr is obsessed, it becomes the reason they exist. She lay in bed, resting, till 10:30pm and she was called. The vampyrs were allowed to go outside for five hours now. She went outside and felt the chilly night air hit her face. She didn't feel cold, how could she when her heart didn't beat. She missed the feeling of goosebumps. She spotted Nicky and walked over to her wanting more information on the workings of the prison and the people.

Before she knew it, it was 3:30am and she was being ushered inside. They watched a movie and then were sent back to the dorms and bunks for count. It was 6:30am and Alex wanted breakfast before she called it a day and rested. She was feeling a little better, getting more oriented and Nicky had explained how things worked here.

The shifter Red, ran the kitchen. She didn't know what animal she shifted into, no one did. She ran it with the witch Ms. Claudette. She wasn't someone to be fucked with, Nicky had explained. Then you had some Spanish girls who made up the harlem. They consisted of mostly humans and shifters, with one witch Gloria. She said that there hadn't been many wolves, apart from the guards. She and Lorna Morello apparently had some kind of understanding, but Alex was confused where the fiancé fit in, in all of this. Nicky explained that Boo was a crude idiot, but she was funny. She spoke about the peaceful Buddhist human Jones who taught Yoga and the Nun vampyr, Sister Ingalls. Alex was shocked in hearing that Sister Ingalls was a vampyr who believed in God. She thought they were a cursed lot, but each to their own she guessed.

Taystee and Poussey were the resident black vampyrs and the rest of them were shifters – foxes, dogs and a couple of big cats. There was a rumour that Black Cindy changed into a lioness, but no one had proof. The vampyrs weren't allowed near them when they shifted outside. The guards were assholes according to Nichols. Healy was the lesbian hating wolf who had apoplexies when species mixed and the other wolf was Bennet. He was new apparently. Mendez and O'Neal were warlocks and Bell was a shifter bear. Caputo was surprisingly human.

All of this was rolling through her head as she picked at her human breakfast and watched the people interact. She saw what Nicky meant when she said that colours stuck together despite species. She never thought she would see a vampyr pick off the plate of a shifter. She shuddered as she swallowed a bit of gooey pancake. It was disgusting. She hadn't had to stomach human food in so long and to actually have to eat uncooked pancakes was asking a bit much of her. She was sure she would get used to it. Looking around, she knew she had no choice. The vampyrs were made to go inside a locked dorm, and Alex and the other new vampyr, Mercy were locked in their bunks. This was to ensure that there were no issues when they were at their weakest.

The next evening saw Alex walking up to the serving line to accept her daily ration of rat's blood. She walked over to Nicky's table, nodded at Boo and Morello and proceeded to open her bottle. Her nose automatically scrunched up at the smell of that disgusting thing. Suddenly, her senses flared as she looked up to see a new vampyr walk in. She had a slight unhinged look on her face as her eyes darted across the room, landing for a few seconds long on the humans. She walked with a gait that was slow and purposeful. Alex inhaled deeply, not expecting this at all. It completely threw her.

Suddenly, the blonde hair turned and she was faced with her one time lover and the love of her existence. Piper Chapman. She saw Piper's pupils dilate, her fangs drop and a snarl come out of her as she stared at her. Alex stood up, bracing for an attack. Piper, was momentarily distracted by Morello's presence as she rushed towards the table only to be thrown back, smacking into the wall by Nicky. She got up and snarled and was about to make a move when she was tazed. She collapsed into a lump and was carted out by Mendez.

Alex just stood there stunned. She had not expected Piper to show up here, much less as a fucking vampyr. She didn't look more than a week old. How the fuck was she supposed to function in a mixed species prison, she wondered. She finished her rat's blood and went back to her room for count, ignoring the part questioning, part hateful looks Nicky was giving her. It wasn't her fault that Piper went at Morello and she didn't want to clue anyone in until she knew what the fuck was going on. She waited impatiently for 10:30pm to go out, hoping Piper was going to be there.

She headed out with the other, hoping she didn't look too rushed. She walked out and two seconds later, she was slammed against the wall. A body that was not warm was pressed up against hers, but the blissful smell that signified home for Alex invaded her nostrils.

"Piper" she gasped out.

"BREAK IT UP!" a shout came from the other end and she suddenly was released. Piper stood in front of her, in all her vampyr glory, breathing heavily and snarling softly.

"What the fuck have you done to me Alex?" Came the question in a low growl as Alex looked up into icy blue eyes surprised.

"Me?" Alex asked, well aware that if they got into a fight, Piper would win. She could smell the human blood that flowed through Piper's system. Alex was much weaker.

"I was human Alex. I never fucking wanted this shit. You have no idea how much I want you dead and for me to burn your fucking corpse laughing. You fucking rat me out like the shithole that you are and the next thing I know I'm being bitten. I woke up with a note in my hand. 'Kubra sends his love.' " Piper said, her body pressed up against Alex's, their breasts touching, her mouth close to Alex's ears. Usually, this would have sent shivers down her spine, but today, she was fighting to hold herself upright as she felt Piper's hand push deeper into her abdomen. She felt the wetness, not between her legs, but down her front as Piper made her bleed for the second time.

**A/N: Well, this went somewhere else from what I had planned, but I like how it went, so lets see **** Thank you for the reviews and the follows! **


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing**

"What the fuck Piper! That fucking hurts." Alex gasped, yanking Piper's hand out of her abdomen. She bent over clutching her wound, hoping to staunch the bleeding. She wasn't so worried about the mess as she was about losing what precious blood she had in her, knowing that the mingy bottle of rat was almost a whole day away. Her mind briefly flitted to Morello before she stamped that thought out. She knew she couldn't go down that road.

She looked up at Piper to see her icy blue eyes flash red and her chest heave as she struggled to stay in control. Piper looked at Alex, a small smile on her face. She was a little surprised that Alex was taking that long to recover. She was actually prepped for a counter attack, fully aware of her surroundings and of the bent brunette in front of her.

Alex slowly straightened up as she felt herself heal. She grimaced at how long it took her to heal. As she became level with Piper, she felt a trickle of fear – something she had not felt in a long, long time. If Piper wanted to kill her, she could and Alex would be almost helpless to stop her. She cursed the fucking rat's blood again. She wished she was strong enough for a confrontation with a vampyr pup.

"Piper. You need to calm down" Alex said, making sure that her movements were slow, so as to not startle the new vampyr. Piper looked at Alex incredulously. "You fucking shitface. Are you actually telling me to calm the fuck down? Seriously? I cannot calm down while I'm fantasizing about how fucking _good_ it would feel to rip your heart out with my bare hands. You fucking turned me. You turned me in here, how many years did you get off? Fuck you Alex. Because of _you_ I am this sick, disgusting creature who is going to live forever. Why couldn't you let me go? One girl. Are you saying no one else fucked you over? Why did you have to be such a vindictive bitch?" Piper hissed, pressing up against the brunette. She felt feral. She slid up the brunette, well aware of what reaction she was causing, because along with the red rage, she felt the same way. That inescapable attraction that set her heart on fire. She felt the liquid heat pool in between her legs as she pushed Alex's hair out of the way. She licked her neck, sucking on a point where her pulse should have been. She felt Alex shudder and moan as she wrapped her hands around Piper's torso, dragging her nails along her waist under her sweatshirt. Piper's teeth elongated in that moment and nicked Alex's neck.

Suddenly, it went into chaos with a growl from Alex and a snarl from Piper as she lunged to bite into Alex's neck. That taste of blood made her wild and she laughed as she flew across the compound when Alex shoved her away from her. Nicky was at Alex's side in a heartbeat and Piper stood up slowly, licking her lips. Alex wiped the blood from her now healed neck and stood straight, not being able to predict the feral vampyr.

Piper walked up towards Alex and Nicky. "If you know what's good for you, you will fuck off before I make you." She told Nicky calmly. Nicky looked at her and at Alex. She sure didn't want to be involved in any kind of dyke drama, but she didn't really want to leave her new friend helpless. She didn't have a lot of friends, and she wanted to keep the ones she had. Alex nodded at Nicky, who then sauntered off, looking back at the duo once. She saw Piper flash her teeth and walked away, knowing that she would be adding to the madness if she stayed. She hoped Alex know what she was doing.

Alex looked at Piper and motioned for her to stop, one arm's distance away from her. Things were to dangerous for them to get any closer. "Piper, you need to calm down. Please. There is no way we can even have a conversation if you can't think straight for two seconds. If I bleed to death or you kill me, you're not going to get any answers. I've bled enough thank you. We don't get blood here." Alex said, trying to reason with her.

Piper just stared at Alex with a deranged look in her eyes. She looked at Alex's torso and the giant blood stain on her sweatshirt. She walked the two steps till she was closer to Alex and nodded. She knew she wanted answers and leave it to Alex to figure out what her insurance was. Well, she guessed, one can't survive 500 years without being street smart. She tilted her head, pondering what to do. She fought her rage and now it had simmered down, but there were still signs of dampness between her legs from their encounter minutes before.

Alex considered Piper as she watched the blonde calm down. Her eyes were blue again and her breathing had normalized. She still watched for the minutest of movements, signaling an attack. She wasn't sure where she stood with the younger vampyr. She knew that the attraction was still there, and had intensified after Piper turned. She felt slightly woozy from the blood loss, but she knew she could keep it in control. She had trained herself to go for days without blood, in case she had gotten kidnapped during her time in the ring.

Piper sighed. "Fine. I won't kill you, but you better cough up those answers. Why did you name me Alex? What in your tiny, worthless mind possessed you to do such a thing?" Piper asked, still maintaining a distance to put the older, but weaker vampyr at ease. Also, she didn't want a repeat of fuck and bite.

"They offered me less time." Alex said, shrugging her shoulders. She looked up at Piper, who struggled to rein her temper which had risen again. She debated moving a step back, but decided to hold her ground.

"Bullshit. They would have given you mere months off for someone as insignificant as me. Alex, don't lie. This is your last chance." Piper said, calmly.

"Can we talk about this when I'm stronger? I really think talking about this is a bad idea when all you need is punch me in the face and I'm a goner. It's not really fair." Alex said, smiling slightly as a memory settled in her mind.

"Oh you mean like your precious Sylvia? Fine Alex. You've never been fair to me, but I guess, I can afford to be the bigger person riht now. Seeing as we're stuck here, together, for two years at least." Piper said, unable to stop grinning. She shifted on her foot on purpose and widened her grin to see the older vampyr take a step back. It was quite exhilarating to see the positions reversed. Alex had always been the dominant, cool one dictating their lives together. Now, all she had to do was smile and Alex trembled. She knew it wouldn't be for long. Probably only for tonight. By tomorrow, Alex would have regained her strength and Piper would have been weakened from starvation and the playing field would be even again, and the day after, Alex would resume her position on top. Till then, Piper was going to enjoy as much of it as possible.

She moved closer to Alex, till the brunette had her back pressed up against the mesh behind her and Piper's front was pressed up against Alex's. Her blood flooded Piper's senses and she leaned in and licked the dried blood on Alex's neck. She whispered in Alex's ear "I love what you taste like. _All_ of you.", her breath tickling Alex's ear. She felt the taller woman shudder and slowly withdrew, pressing her pelvis against Alex's as she moved back. She then wandered off, turning around and blowing her a kiss before exploring the rest of the courtyard. She felt high on the power she had over Alex.

Alex stood still, trying to calm her breathing and her raging hormones. She looked up slightly shaken when she heard her name being called. Nicky gestured to her to come and join her. She was standing with Sister Ingalls. Alex made her way towards them, mindful of Piper's location at all times.

"What the fuck was that Vause? Who is she?" Nicky asked, making no small talk and getting straight to the point.

"Someone I knew long ago." Alex simply stated. She had no intention of going into their long and twisted history. Alex knew she needed answers first before she spoke to Piper again. She had no definite idea what Kubra's message went and if it was what she thought, it meant that she was still in play.

"Like that huh? Just someone or a special someone? I know dyke drama when I see it Vause, vampyr or not." Nicky said, bumping into her jovially. They heard a small snarl coming from Piper's direction, but the three of them ignored it.

Alex smiled at Nicky and turned towards the Sister. "So Sister, a nun? Really?" Alex asked, curious about the strange vampyr.

"It's a long story my dear. But let me give you some advice, settle things with your blonde friend, before things get too messy." The Sister said, moving away. Alex stared at the Sister, wondering what the fuck she meant by that. She removed her sweatshirt, knowing that the blood was making Nicky uncomfortable and it was making her hot. She balled it and threw it in a corner, knowing she'd get it later. She knew she had to question the good or not so good Sister, but she also knew that it would take her a couple of days to be strong enough after Piper's field trip through her abdomen.

She looked at her short friend and then wondered if she was indeed her friend or one of those special people who would kill her in her sleep. She smiled at Nicky and walked away, cursing Kubra for what he did to Piper, for his idiotic message – because of which she would never have a minute's peace and she cursed herself and her moment of weakness that led her to name the fucking blonde. She shot Piper a glare to which Piper responded with a sickly sweet smile.

She wandered around the courtyard, making herself familiar with the names and faces that made up the community of vampyrs. She then walked up to her sweatshirt, picked it up and painfully sat down, plotting her next moves. She needed answers and so did her arch nemesis in the prison. Her first step was to avoid Piper as much as possible, but how was she supposed to do that when just the thought of her made her tingle all over. Clutching the sweatshirt, she followed Sister Ingalls and her interactions with her eyes. She would be the first step to getting her answers.

**A/N: Thank you guys for the reviews and for reading. The story will incorporate events from the show, but also be independent in terms of plot for the characters. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I own nothing**

Piper finished reading Sons and Lovers by the time it was "lights out" for them. The darkened windows still bled light into the dorm that she was placed in. Apparently having separate species dorms in a mixed prison didn't make sense, so while she lay down, she could hear the other white women shuffling about. She knew Alex was four bunks away, but she refused to look in her direction. Piper wanted to give Alex some space to figure out what her play was, but she knew that she wasn't the naive twenty-something she was before. Today, she was in charge. More than anything, she knew she wasn't going to get answers till Alex healed. She wondered if she had any answers, because she seemed genuinely surprised to see her.

Alex rolled over in her tiny bunk, grimacing at the hardness of her so called mattress. She looked over to see Yoga Jones stretch and get started to salute the sun or whatever. She called it something, but Alex had forgotten. Alex had stopped saluting the sun 500 years ago and now only cursed its existence. She watched the woman do her positions, the slow and steady movements calming her. She evened her breathing and brought her body to a state of rest. It was noisy out with everyone who wasn't a vampyr getting ready for their day. She was counting down the hours till it was 4pm. Ten hours.

It was somewhere in the middle of the day that Alex opened her eyes with a start. It was quiet and dark-ish, but she knew something was lurking about. She slowly sat up, careful to not make any noise or alert anyone. There was some movement, but she didn't dare call out for Piper. She didn't know if it was indeed Piper or someone else. After Kubra's message, she was sure her life wasn't as safe as she'd like it. Turning Piper was the last straw. She remembered her trial, where she indicated that Kubra was involved. She had cut a deal with him saying that she wouldn't say anything if he left her and everyone she was involved with alone. That clearly meant Piper.

Yesterday, she had the shock of her life when Piper walked through those doors turned. She was a fucking vampyr, _with_ a message from Kubra! What the hell was that supposed to mean? Kubra backed out or did he thing Piper was fair game cause she named her. Fuck that. She heard a swishing noise to indicating movement and looked alert, fangs elongated, willing to fight.

Suddenly, she was shoved back and she felt cold iron slicing through her hand. She looked at the vampyr in front of her. "Seraya" she whispered, before the vampyr was gone and Pornstache, the warlock, rushed to her bunk.

"What the fuck just happened?" He shouted, looking at Alex who was bleeding profusely and had tears in her eyes.

Alex was pissed as fuck. She almost _died_ in a prison, in the hands of someone who wasn't even a prisoner and this bumbling asshole was yelling at her? Fuck that, fuck him and jeezus fuck that hurt. She felt tears prick her eyes at the sheer pain that iron caused. In her already weakened state, she was in a whole world of pain. She registered Nicky coming over and cursing; but most of all, she heard Piper's gasp before she blacked out. She came to immediately in the next minute when she was smacked across the face by Nicky.

"Fuck. Nicky, what the fuck!" Alex asked angrily, as she sat up again. Now, she had attracted a lot of attention and the shifter bear guard and Pornstache were in her cube. Nicky was standing close, assuming a semi protective stance, while Fischer, the human guard brought her half a bottle of rat's blood. Alex knew not to complain and took it gratefully. She swallowed it in three gulps and handed the bottle back. Her arm wound started healing slowly and she was yanked up by Pornstache to be taken to Caputo to explain what the hell happened.

She looked at Piper standing there with a grim face, and heard Nicky protest about being roughhoused. She was literally dragged to Caputo's office, with a thick blanket over her, to prevent the sun from burning her.

As she was dragged off, she heard Piper ask Nicky "Who the fuck was in here?"Nicky shrugged her shoulders. "Not a scent I recognise. Anyone you know?" She asked Piper. "I can't tell. Everyone I met from her fucked up world was when I was human. I can't tell if I know this scent or not." Piper answered, looking puzzled. She didn't like that Alex had a hit on her head and the fact that clearly, she wasn't protected around here. She felt mildly guilty for attacking Alex the previous night, knowing that she would have probably been able to fend off her attacker for a little while till help came if she wasn't that weak.

Wanda Bell made a note of the scent that was around, determined to figure out how the perpetrator had gotten in. The prison was pretty secure because of the supernatural beings and even had a ring of salt placed around it by Figueroa, the head witch. Caputo reported to her and prisoners were allowed inside the salt ring only when she allowed it. It made no sense how this thing got in here. Bell called for Bennett to put his wolf nose into it to figure this shit out. Once they were done scanning the place, the two left and Nicky made her way to Piper's bunk. The two of them didn't notice Sister Ingalls watching them with a quiet look before returning to her bunk.

"Hey. So you think sasquatch will be alright?" Nicky asked, after entering Piper's bunk and sitting next to her.

"I don't know. I need to understand what happened." Piper said, not willing to give Nicky even a hint that she was worried for her brunette ex.

"She was sliced. By a vamp with a fucking iron knife. After you played with her ovaries. Literally." Nicky said, with a droll expression.

"Fuck you Nicky. I know what happened to her. I want to know why. And who the fuck the vampyr was." Piper said, losing patience. She wanted to hurl something at the bushy haired woman, but she lay off knowing that she was asking questions because she cared about Alex and not because she was a two-bit gossip.

About an hour later, Nicky was in her bunk and Piper was re-reading Lord of the Rings when they dragged an almost unconscious Alex back and dumped her in her bunk. Fifteen minutes later, when the dorm was quiet, Piper went over and knelt down next to Alex's bunk. The older vampyr lay there, ashen, almost unconscious.

"Fuck Al. What have you gone and done." Piper whispered as she reached out to stroke Alex's hand. She took a deep breath as she finalized on her decision that she had been pondering about. She looked up to see that there was no-one watching and quickly bit her hand and shoved it into Alex's mouth. It had to be done quickly, and quietly, so that none of the other got a smell. She knew that smelling vampyr blood mixed with human would pretty much start a war in the dorm.

Alex sucked on the wrist greedily and moaned when it was wrenched out of her grip. Before she could turn to see what was going on, there was a whoosh and Piper had disappeared. She sat up in bed, feeling reenergized and stronger than ever. It was the best fix she had had in days and she knew she had Piper to thank for that.

Five minutes later, Piper sauntered back and walked into Alex's bunk and sat opposite the brunette.

"Um. Thanks." Alex said, looking intently at Piper. Piper shrugged her shoulders "Now I don't have to feel guilty. We're even on that score" she said, drawing random pictures on the bed.

"Pipes. Look at me." Alex said, urging the blonde to look up.

"What the fuck is going on Alex? Why was I turned, why is there a hit on your life? How did that thing get in here? Who was he or she? I need answers." Piper said, punctuating each question with a jab of her finger on the bed. She didn't want to touch Alex, because as much as she hated her at that moment, she knew deep down that she loved her more. And that made Piper want to hate Alex all the more.

"I don't know. But I will find out." Alex said, her eyes flashing red as she let the rage get past her resolve for a second. Piper guessed she would have to be satisfied for the moment with that.

"I still want to know everything that went down. From after I left, till you got caught and named me." Piper said, gritting her teeth in frustration.

"Meet me later. In the yard and we'll talk." Alex said, buying herself more time. She knew Piper would flip her shit when she found out the truth. If she had a temper when she was human, Alex didn't really feel like finding out what it was like now.

"Sure Al. Of course. Whatever the bitch says, right?" Piper said, snarkily. She was pissed off. She got up and went to her bunk, while Alex lay back down, forming her strategies. She needed Piper to like her first before she dumped the truth on the young vampyr, she needed to find out how the fuck Seraya had gotten in here and why she hadn't been killed. If Seraya wanted to end her life, Alex wouldn't he here thinking up strategies. Mostly, she wanted to know what the fuck that nun's role in all this was. She racked her brains to think if the nun was even a little familiar but came up blank. She tapped her fingers against her stomach as she stared up at the ceiling. There was no fucking way she was resting even for a bit.

**A/N: Thank you guys for reading, following, favouriting and reviewing. The story is going more AU as I write it, but in the next chapter, we'll see the other characters also. Sorry if it has been very Piper/Alex centric so far, but I wanted to establish some groundwork. **


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Alex spent the rest of her time till the yard thinking of how Seraya had gotten in and what the point of the slash and dash was. When the buzzer sounded for yard activity, she was up in a flash and made her way outside as fast as she could. She was buzzing with Piper's blood and really needed some release. She wandered about the yard till the guard opened the track. She stepped out and started running in a nice steady face, feeling the cool night air rush by her face. Soon, she was lost in thought, as her legs pounded in rhythm on the track. She thought back to meeting Seraya.

_She was high. Human blood always made her that way, but humans laced with heroin was something she had never expected. Like the human she sucked dry, she was also addicted. It boded badly for her, running a blood ring where she specialized in blood like this. It was bad enough to sneak in human blood around the world, but to actually hide donors doped out on crack and get them across geographical boundaries was almost impossible. And that is what Alex excelled at. The impossible. _

_She lay on the couch, the blood thrumming with the beat of the nightclub and thought back to the blonde that got away. Piper Chapma. Mother fucking God, what a perfect human being. She had the exact amount of naiveté to find Alex charming and enough spunk for Alex to not find her boring. The two had entertained each other for years after meeting in a club. A margarita. That is what the blonde had had and she felt a craving for it suddenly._

_Lurching off the couch, Alex stumbled to the bar, almost knocking over a dark skinned brunette. "Sorry" Alex mumbled and shouted for a margarita. She then felt the warm touch on her bare forearm and turned to look at the brunette she had almost knocked over. _

"_I don't think drinking and drugs mix well." She said, her voice having a slight accent that Alex couldn't place. "I'm not doing drugs." She said, glancing at the soft brown eyes. She followed the brown eyes to a sharp nose and full lips. _

"_The human you drained was high as a kite. It's not good. There are other ways to forget. Walk away. Walk with me." The brunette said and Alex laughed. What a fucking idiot she was if she though that line was going to work. The dark skinned beauty laced her fingers with Alex, who closed her eyes and savoured the feeling. She tugged gently and said "I'm Seraya."_

_Alex felt like she was in an out of body experience. "Alex." She said and let Seraya lead her out. Once in the snowy outdoors, Seraya pulled Alex flush against her and gave her a soft kiss. She pressed her lips Alex's and took in Alex's lower lip in between hers. Alex clung to Seraya for support and because she wanted to feel the other woman against her. Seraya lightly sucked the lower lip and released her with a light smacking sound. "See. Much better. No hangovers." She said, smiling and pulling Alex along. Alex followed, because damn that kiss felt good and she hadn't thought of Piper Chapman for 4 minutes and 42 seconds. But hey. Who was counting._

Alex shook her head and the memory out. She knew she had a lot of explained to do to Piper. She was a little startled when she saw that she had company on the track. Poussey, the vampyr, had joined her and was keeping with Alex's steady pace. When the other woman noticed she had Alex's attention, she nodded at the injured hand. "That's some shit yo. You feeling better?" She asked.

"Yes. I am. Thank you." Alex replied politely. She didn't know who she was or why she was talking to her, but Alex figured politeness was the way to go. "I know you." Poussey said, looking at Alex to gauge her reaction. "Okayyyy… I'm sure a lot of people do." Alex said and stopped running. "What are you trying to say?" She asked the black woman who had also stopped running. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Piper and Nicky watching. She had no doubt that she could hear every word.

"You're Alex Vause. Kubra's girl." Poussey said and was chocked off before she could continue. Alex had her pinned against the mesh and had her in a chokehold. Before the guards, or anyone else could react, she was thrown off by Red. She hadn't even noticed that the shifter was on the track.

"What the fuck!" Alex shouted as she glared furiously at Red. "I'm having a fucking conversation with her" Alex said, pointing at Poussey. "What the fuck gives you the right to interfere your filthy animal?" Alex said, menacingly.

"Don't be stupid Vause. Lilith taught you better than that. You have bigger issues than the silly girl trying to get you riled up. Everyone knows you're Kubra's girl. Everyone heard what Blondie said to you after yanking your guts." Red said, calmly. Alex looked at her with wide eyes. "Fuck. What the fuck is going on?" She asked. "What bigger problems?" Alex asked Red's retreating figure. "Fuck!" she exclaimed and walked back to Poussey. "What did you mean?" She asked her once again, this time calmer because she had calmed down and also because Taystee, Poussey's friend, was standing right next to her.

"I meant that I had heard of you. In the 'hood. You were Kubra's girl that fucked up. What I want to know is why the fuck haven't you been extinguished?" Poussey said, her tone indicating that she was fighting a temper.

"How is that any of your fucking business?" Alex asked, talking a step back from the irate vampyr.

"Because when my brother messed up, like just once when he was late on a delivery, your boy Kubra, burnt him alive. Alive. But when you, the precious Alex Vause fuck up, you are sent to rehab, nursed by a fucking goddess of a woman. Why? Because a stinking human broke your heart? Oh please. Gimme a fucking break. What'd you do Vause? Suck his dick, be his blood slave, kill for him? Did you kill my brother you fucking asshole?" Poussey shouted, trying to fight off Taystee to lunge at her. Alex stood stock still and looked at Poussey. "Back the fuck off. I had nothing to do with your brother. He was an idiot to be involved with Kubra, we all were. Yell at me again and I'll snap your neck before you can even blink. If you've heard of me, you know it's true." Alex said, walking away. She glanced at Red on the other side of the track who had a look of approval on her face. Alex was puzzled by that. Why the fuck did Red approve and why did she care?

Alex walked absentmindedly and ended up next to Piper and Nicky. She looked over at their questioning eyes and sighed.

"Sorry Nicky. I need to clear some things with Piper before I tell you. I know you got questions girl, but its gotta wait. But, could you do me a favour. Could you please try and figure out what the fuck our holy one is up to?" Alex said, looking at Nicky. Nicky nodded and went off to see what the good Sister was doing.

"You fucked up?" Piper asked softly, when they were alone. Alex looked around "Not here Pipes. Too many ears, too many people interested and I don't know why" She said, lacing her hand in Piper's. "Come with me" She said, tugging her hand. Seraya appeared in her head for a flash and Alex pulled Piper towards the church. Alex had to talk to someone, tell someone what the fuck was going on and maybe, just maybe, Piper had pieces of the puzzle that fit to make sense.

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm sorry it's been a while and it's a short one. My cat has been diagnosed with kidney failure which is shocking cause she's just a year and two months old. I've been running around and trying to juggle work, things at home and taking her to the vet everyday for antibiotics and a kitty version of dialysis. She is getting better, so I'm relieved! I just hope she recovers soon and doesn't need daily visits to the vet! Thank you for reading and all your support through reviews, favourtites and follows! It means a lot! **


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Alex took Piper to a corner of the yard, not having anywhere else to go. She hated the lack of privacy, but there was no option. They weren't allowed to go anywhere inside or to the chapel. She snarled lightly at some vampyr who walked in their direction and that ensured the two of them relative privacy. She breathed deeply and let it out before squatting on the ground, motioning for Piper to join her. Piper sat down and looked at Alex expectantly.

"So, after you left, I kind of went off track. I'm not proud of it Piper, but I slipped up badly." Alex said, looking down and not at Piper.

"How? What did you do Al? I want to know. Well, I need to know. That is related to what is happening now, so you need to be honest with me and tell me everything that happened." Piper said, gently, making sure that she was being encouraging and not hostile or pissed off.

"I started dipping into the juice. There was a blonde, kinda looked a little like you and in a haze of alcohol, I bit her. I drained her dry, not knowing on the first bite that she was a heroin mule. I couldn't stop after the first sip and then, I couldn't stop after her. I went on a slight rampage, killing one almost every day. It was then, that I met Seraya." Alex said, raising her eyes to meet Piper's flashing ones. She was taken aback that Piper was angry, but felt slightly warmed that she cared.

"She helped me out of my addiction. She was kind, patient, understanding and gave me what I needed to pull myself out. " Alex said, looking at Piper. She wondered if Piper understood that Seraya had helped her pull herself out of the drugged blood and out of Piper also.

Piper slowly nodded. "Alex. I'm sorry I left the way I did. I don't regret it and would probably do it again, but I am sorry I hurt you. I don't think I've said that before." She said, looking at Alex, willing her to understand that she meant it.

"I know. I'm sorry I got you thrown in here. But Pipes, I honestly haven't a clue what's going on. I don't know how Seraya is breaking in here, I don't know if there is a game with the nun, I don't know why Kubra turned you or sent you that message. This is so frustrating. I need to know what the fuck is going on. I know Seraya didn't want to kill me but what the fuck. Why the slice?" Alex said, reaching out to take Piper's hand in hers. She stroked the tip of her index finger with her thumb. Both the women looked at their hands intertwined and marveled at the fact that they still fit so perfectly and felt like home even after all these years and after all the shit that had happened between them.

Piper gripped Alex's hand slightly harder. "Al, I need to know who Seraya is and what happened between the two of you. What does she know?" Piper said, not letting go of their hands. She rubbed slow circles on the back of Alex's hand with her thumb.

"Seraya was… she was probably the one person who knows everything that happened in my life. Right from being bullied in school to me wanting to kill myself after you left. I didn't know what to do. She found me in my darkest place and led me out and in turn, I trusted her. She is an ex Piper. She is who I was with after you. Our relationship was intense and I felt like I never had before." Alex said, pausing when Piper snatched her hand back. To Piper, Alex was the love of her life, but clearly it wasn't that way.

"Hang on. The reason why it was nothing like I had ever felt before was because it wasn't natural. Pipes, I had no heart after you left. I gave it to you and you took it with you, I was incapable of love or attachment. So when Seraya came along, I looked at it like all hope wasn't lost when I started to feel the things I thought I felt. It was only later that I discovered _what_ Seraya was. She is a Mayan vampyr. A witch who was turned. She worked for Kubra, she was brought in to seduce me, to bring me back to the ring leader that I was. I almost killed her when I found out. Now, looking back, I should have. I couldn't kill her because even though I was lied to, everything I knew for those two years had been false, she did pull me out. She did save my life, however twisted it was." Alex said, taking Piper's hands in her own.

"Wow. I don't know what to say." Piper said, unsure of how she felt. "It's a lot, I know. Take your time to process. You wanted me to be honest Pipes. This is me trying. I'm sorry that the truth is hurting you, but so much shit went down when you left me. Sometimes, I think Kubra turned you to avenge me. He lost me the day he left. After I got sober, I rebelled. I left the ring, I testified against him. I got thrown in here and he lost his best importer." Alex said, smirking. She knew she was the best and that she was fucking good at moving blood and people. Piper rolled her eyes at the not so humble Vause and smiled back.

"I didn't take that long to come to terms with you being who you were, if you remember." Piper said, winking. "I'm going to run for a bit. Coming?" Piper asked. "And face the wrath of Poussey? No thanks. I'm good here." Alex said, letting Piper's hand go as the blonde stood up and walked away. As she walked away, she thought back to the first time they had met. It was fucking explosive.

_When Piper had walked into the bar, Alex was first hit by her scent. A little bit of baby powder and ginger. She looked up from laughing with her cronies to see the blonde approach the bar and try in vain to get a job. She shouted out to her, getting her attention. Their eyes met for a second and Alex knew she was hooked. She had seen the pitfalls and the glory of addiction and had steered clear of it, but in that second, she knew she was a goner. Somehow, she knew that ginger would always be her favourite scent. _

"_I work for an international drug ring" Alex said, watching Piper's reaction. The confusion on the blonde's face was adorable and Alex laughed. The blonde laughed along, thinking she was kidding. Little did she know. They sat at the bar for the next few hours, talking, flirting and lightly touching. Alex had to have more. She asked Piper if she wanted to come back to her place and the blonde agreed, pretending to consider it for a moment or two. _

_They left the bar in silence and walked out. Piper hugged herself feeling cold and Alex put her jacket around her. "Won't you feel cold?" Piper asked. "Nope." Alex answered, not willing to get into details. They walked the next couple of blocks in peaceful silence, the promise of sex building up in both their minds. Suddenly, Alex stopped walking. Piper looked back at her puzzled. "Alex?" She asked tentatively after a minute._

"_Fuck. Piper, I can't do this. I need to tell you, but I can't, I don't want to. But… Argh. Sweet Lilith what a little fucker you are!" Alex called out to nobody. Piper stood there, looking at her like she had lost her mind._

"_Alex, what's going on?" Piper asked. _

"_Ever heard of Vampyrs, Piper?" Alex asked, her green eyes seeing to glow behind her glasses._

"_Holy fuck. Are you serious?" Piper asked, walking towards the brunette. She looked up at Alex, her face close. "This is so weird." She breathed out and when Alex inhaled, her eyes went dark and her fangs elongated. She looked at Piper, keeping herself as still as possible. Piper looked back, her eyes wide, her mind too drunk to process anything fully. She knew she was going to flip her shit the next morning, but right now, all she could think of was how drawn she was to the woman in front of leaned in slowly, pressing her body into the taller woman's. She watched for any reactions and apart from the slight dilation of Alex's pupils, she felt nothing. "Just… Don't kill me." Piper said, before pressing her lips against hers. Alex withdrew her fangs and opened her mouth allowing Piper access. She felt the hot, soft, supple tongue battle with hers and Alex thought that surely, there was no better drug than this. Alex moaned as she ran her hands down Piper's back till she was cupping her ass and pushing the blonde against her crotch. The rocked slightly and battled for control on the sidewalk. Alex couldn't believe what she was feeling. A shudder ran through the blonde that had nothing to do with the cold as Alex moved down her jaw. She leaned back and allowed Alex access to her neck. Piper felt Alex's hand go down, lift her dress up and play at the entrance of her pussy, drawing lazy circles against her engorged clit through her panties. Alex couldn't believe how wet this girl was for her. She sucked and licked at her pulse point on her neck, hoping to bite but didn't want to do so without permission. _

_Piper moaned and whimpered "Bite" and then shuddered in pleasure as Alex bit her slowly and inserted a finger in her moving her panties aside. She heard the blonde inhale sharply and moan again as Alex added another finger and pumped in and out. She lapped at her blood, closing the wound with her saliva and when Piper was at the brink, she withdrew. "I want a bed for the finale and not a fucking sidewalk." Alex growled, picking up the blonde and carrying her home with speed that was clearly inhuman. She saw the wide eyes of the blonde and hurried faster._

Alex looked up to see who had disturbed her from her reverie. Nicky came and sat down next to her, and saw her watching the blonde run. "So. You and Chapman?" She asked. "Yeah. Me and Chapman." Alex answered, getting up with a smirk.

"Wanna play some Frisbee?" The tall brunette asked, wagging her brows at the bushy red head.

"You're on sasquatch!" Nicky said, running to get the red plastic disc as Alex laughed.

**A/N: Here you guys go. It's not my best, but I tried to incorporate what JumpUp and DavidT asked for. I hope it matches somewhat at least! Lemme know what you guys think so far!**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Alex went back to the bunk as the sun rose. She would have killed to see the sun rise and feel the warmth of it on her skin, but she knew the closest she could get was a freaking campfire at a safe distance. Again, she cursed being a vampyr, but at the same time, she knew that she had a great life. Apart from the fact that Kubra wanted her dead. She thought back to what Piper and she shared. She knew that their bone deep connection was still there, but at the same time, she knew that Piper would never be with her till she forgave Alex. But Alex had no intention of apologizing. She knew Piper made the first move. That night, on the cold sidewalk, Alex was ready to back off, she told Piper the truth, but Piper stepped forward, Piper kissed Alex, Piper let, no wanted, to be fucked by Alex. This was the price. Alex shrugged her shoulders, like she was having a real conversation, and then laughed at her actions. She lay down in her bunk, ignoring that Bible clutching idiot human who was her bunkie. Every time she saw her rotted teeth, Alex swallowed back some vomit. It was even more disgusting than the human food.

Piper lay back down, thinking of what Alex had told her. She knew there was more to the story, and she still blamed Alex. It was weird. When the thought of Alex, it was such a multitude of emotions. Love, anger, lust, hate, passion. She didn't know half the time if she wanted to fuck her or suck her dry. She needed to know more about this Seraya woman. Her pupils turned dark when she thought of her. Ah yes, good old jealousy. She debated if she should contact anyone. She knew Alex would never be a 100% honest with her about this, with some fool notion that Alex was protecting her, so Piper had to use her own resources. She laughed quietly. She had been a vampyr barely for a week now. What fucking 'resources' did she have! She debated chummying up to the nun for information, but that would be too obvious to Alex, and everyone else trying to get her. She sighed and closed her eyes.

The bell clanged indicating that it was dinner time. Oh yes, that gorgeous bottle of rat's blood to look forward to! Fuck this. They were barely alive, almost all their energy drained. Even Piper, who had come in full of human blood was starting to feel the effects. It had been a few days after her conversation with Alex in the yard. She walked over to the table where Alex, Nicky, Morello and the bear, Boo, sat. She sat there with her bottle of blood and two slices of plain bread. At the table, Boo had the most food on her plate, followed by Morello. The vampyrs had bread or a banana or a piece of corn that they were forcing themselves to push down and keep it there.

Just as they finished their food and swallowed the last miserable drop of blood, the Bible thumpers, with Pennsatucky leading the march walked down with crude crosses made from cardboard and some barely legible signs. They were chanting some phrases about demons and evil and Alex, Nicky, Piper and the other vampyrs immediately stood up, knowing and sensing that there was going to be an altercation. They backed up and shouted for guards when acid was thrown. They hissed and screamed as it burnt their skin while Leanne shouted about burning and cleansing.

Taystee lunged at Pennsatucky grabbing the human's neck and was suddenly on the floor after being tazed by Bell. Alex hissed as she saw the acid literally melting her skin and looked at Piper who she had semi blocked. Piper wrapped her shirt around Alex's arm, no one sure of how to treat acid burns, especially on vampyrs. When Pennsatucky was being dragged off, she looked at Alex "Burns, dunnit? Like Piper said, Kubra sends his regards." Smiling vilely, she was led into solitary by the guards while Alex lunged for her and was held back by Piper. "What the fuck!" She screamed and hurled Piper back, making her fly across the room and land against the wall.

"Alex! Stop. Calm down." Piper begged, knowing what her temper wrought. Alex had a formidable temper. While she mostly kept it in check, having a 500 year old vampyr be angry with you would give anyone the shakes. Having Alex, who was sired directly by Lilith, be angry with you only spelled your doom. She tried to move when she saw Alex advancing towards her but was blocked in a corner. "Oh fuck." She thought to herself. The fact that acid had almost literally melted Alex's hand off did nothing to stem her fear. She had seen Alex unleash holy hell on people, when Alex was so beaten it should have shocked people that she was even alive! Alex reached her and she felt Alex's blow sting her cheek. She felt the plaster come off the wall as she collided into it once more. She braced herself for another blow but was surprised when none came. She looked up from the floor to find Alex on the floor unconscious with the guard Bennet looking over her with a tazer in his hand. She looked around, now registering the shouting, the spells, the blanket of magic being woven by a tall blondish woman in a skirt suit. The chaos was calmed as the spell bound everyone in their places. Once Tucky had thrown the acid, the vampyrs had lunged for the humans. She could smell the bloodshed and felt her fangs elongate, but found that she couldn't move.

Figueroa walked into the dining hall and barked orders at the guards. She knew that there would be hell to pay. She assigned beds in the sanitarium to the injured humans and for Alex. Alex had to have a magic wrap on her hand that would allow the skin and muscle to grow and was ordered to be kept unconscious for 24 hours. Piper made a whimpering noise at Alex being hauled quite unceremoniously, almost dragged to the san. Piper's face was examined and the healer witch, Gloria, pushed her jaw back in place making Piper cry out in pain. "A little pain won't kill you. At least you'll be able to talk now." She said, before walking away. It was only after the humans, witches and shifters cleared were the vampyrs released. Piper shakily made her way over to Nicky who was seething. "What happened?" Piper asked, gently placing a hand on Nicky's shoulder before it was shrugged away.

"That fucking asshole. That loser vamp, I don't even know her name, bit Morello. Like actually bit her! She is the gentlest, warmest, friendliest person. She doesn't deserve a lick of pain. Not one lick. When I find that two faced hussy, I will tear her apart." Nicky swore, walking towards the dorms. Piper hurried after her, meaning to calm her friend down. Yes, it sucked that Morello got bitten, but you know what, it's not worth you going to SHU or Max. Who'll protect her then? Piper had asked, calming Nicky down. If only Alex was this easy, she thought. She remembered the time when Alex had lost her temper and Piper had tried to calm her down.

_Piper had been asleep, it was the middle of the night. Alex had told her that she had to go to meet potential clients and she would be late. She slept and was woken by some yelling. She got out of bed and put on a robe, debating if she should go out. She walked up to the bedroom door and opened it, looking into the living room of their quarters. She heard a whimper from a man and then saw the bloody mess his face was. There were two bodies lying on either side of him, their heads decapitated. Piper swallowed the vomit that rose in her throat at the sight and the smell of the blood was so overpowering. _

"_My lady, I'm sorry. I only wanted to expand my business. I didn't want to remain a middle man forever. Surely you can understand that!" He begged, his voice breaking with his fear. She saw Alex for the first time that night, clad in black, blood literally dripping from her hand as she backhanded the kneeling man. She sent him flying across the room, his body thudding against the main door. She gasped and Alex turned and looked at her. For the last year and two months that they had been together, Piper had never been scared of her girlfriend. She had been bitten, subdued in role-play, had seen her fangs up close, but today, looking at Alex's heaving chest, the red of her eyes, coloured with her rage, the blood dripping from her chin and her fingers, she was afraid. She stood her ground as she felt Alex's eyes pierce hers and before she could say anything, Alex wooshed towards the main door, picking up the creature as she was trying to make an escape. _

"_You try to apologise to me and you run? You send 5 men to kill me and you have the balls to ask if I 'understand'? You filthy piece of SHIT! How dare you sell my product for profit! How dare you think I'm that stupid that I wouldn't figure it out!" Alex screamed. She made him stand in front of her. "Let it be known, that the price you pay for betraying me is death" She said before placing her hands on either side of his bloody face. She twisted sharply and the head was off in her hands while his body crumpled onto the floor. _

_Piper screamed, watching the scene unfold in front of her. She had no clue how to deal with this. She ran back into the bedroom, locking the door. She sat on the bed, trembling, with a letter opener in her hand. She didn't know what was going to happen. She didn't know if Alex was the hot, crazy, amazing woman she loved or someone else now. She heard the main door slam and she shook at the sound. "Fuck." She said to herself. As the night wore on, she fell into a fitful sleep, still clutching the letter opener. She was woken up by incessant knocks on the door. _

"_Piper. Will you open the damn door. I'm not going to kill you." Alex said, her voice laced with irritation. Piper just sat on the bed, not knowing what to do. _

"_Piper if you don't fucking open the door right now, I will break it." Alex said, her tone pissed off. Piper clambered off the bed and slowly opened the door. It revealed her girlfriend clutching her stomach with bloodied hands and cuts all over her body. She gasped as she let Alex in who went straight to the bathroom. "Can I get a bandage?" Alex barked and Piper scrambled to get some and handed it to Alex, her hands outstretched and trembling. _

"_What happened?" Piper asked as Alex stripped and washed her wound. Alex turned towards the blonde, her eyes softening slightly at the sight. "Nothing you need to worry about. I won't hurt you Piper. I promise you." Alex said and hissed when she fastened the bandage. Piper tentatively took a step closer towards Alex when Alex turned swiftly. "Don't. I'm not fully in control. I will sleep in the guest bedroom today." Alex said, washing her hands and her face. She looked at Piper to disagree, and with hope that Piper would abandon her fear. She wondered if she had ruined their relationship and her image with that display of temper. Part of her thought that it would be good if Piper left because that was nothing. Her actual rage was a force to be reckoned with. She made her way to the guest bedroom and slept. It was a few hours later that she felt the bed dip and inhaled the sweet smell of her girlfriend. Piper lay down next to Alex, looked her in the eye and said "I'm not afraid." She pulled the blonde closed, their bodies flush against each other and their legs tangled._

Piper later sat up in her bunk, and looked around to see who was watching. Bell was on duty, but she knew that she could maneuver around her. Without making a sound and as slow as possible, she made her way to the exit and shot through towards the sanitarium. She found Alex immediately, sleeping soundly. She tried to wake her up quietly, but failed and then remembered that she was supposed to be unconscious. She lay down next to her, careful about her hand. She wrapped her leg around Alex's prone body and whispered "I'm not afraid." She lay her head on the brunette's chest and listened to the silence as she had done many times before.

**A/N: Thanks so much you guys! I love the support and the encouragement. I had such a huge writer's block, but managed to push through. I hope you like this chapter. **_**TheJazzAttack**_** I hope you're happy with the lil bit of anger Alex showed! Thanks for the reviews, follows and favourites!**


End file.
